The invention pertains to automotive wheel accessories. More particularly, the invention pertains to a wheel ornamentation that is mounted for rotation to the wheel.
The invention includes an adapter and a spinner. The spinner could be any design as long as it conforms to the subject wheel and does not interfere with the ability of the wheel to rotate during normal operation. The adapter is a universal adapter that can be used with any wheel with a corresponding lug nut pattern and supports the spinner to the wheel.
The automotive wheel market has evolved into a creative and competitive market. Typically, custom wheels are purchased as after-market accessories from non-automotive manufacturers. These custom wheels vary greatly in design, appearance and type. There are available, as after-market accessories, spinner ornamentations to add to the automobile wheel that enhance the appearance of the wheel. However, in order to use these spinner ornamentations, the consumer also needs to purchase a special wheel different from the OEM (original equipment manufacturer) wheel. There is a desire to customize OEM wheels without the need to purchase completely new wheels.
It is desired to provide a wheel spinner ornamentation that adapts to OEM equipment, regardless of the bolt pattern on the OEM equipment.
It is desired to provide a wheel spinner ornamentation that can be easily installed to after-market custom wheels, regardless of the bolt pattern on the wheels.
It is desired to provide a wheel spinner ornamentation that spins, or remains stationary, irrespective of the rotation of the automotive wheel.
It is desired to provide a wheel spinner ornamentation adapter to install a variety of different spinner ornamentations to be used with OEM or after-market wheels.
A decorative accessory for attachment to an automobile wheel having a selected bolt pattern includes an adapter having a central aperture and a selected bolt pattern of bolt holes therein matching the corresponding automobile bolt hole pattern. A spinner having a central aperture for coaxial alignment with the aperture in the adapter, is mounted for rotation with respect to the adapter. A bearing having a central aperture, for coaxial alignment between the spinner and the adapter. A fastener engaging the coaxially aligned central apertures secures the spinner, the bearing and the adapter together. Supports the spinner for rotation with respect to the adapter.